In existing scent and liquid diffusion devices, a variety of approaches to controlling the operation or output of the devices are currently used. However, these conventional approaches tend to be sub-optimal with regard to initiating treatment of a space with a liquid or scent compound, and do not take into account fatigue or resistance by users or occupiers of the space. Existing approaches also do not take into account operational characteristics of the diffusion devices in determining when, for how long and at what speed to operate the apparatus.
Conventional controls for dispersal of liquid within a space may include sensors at locations spaced-apart from the diffusion device. However, providing connectivity between the sensor and the diffusion device may add undesirable complexity to an installation and may not be appropriate in situations where permanent or persistent mounting of the diffusion device is not desired or possible.
With liquid diffusion devices that are configured to disperse very small particles of liquid, for example, in the micron or sub-micron size range, it may be desirable to allow previously dispersed particles to decay or be removed from the air within a treated space before adding more particles to the space. If the rate is diffusion within the space is greater than the rate of decay, the concentration of the liquid within the treated space will trend upwards instead of remaining within a desired range of concentration.
Improvements to the conventional approaches to control and operation of liquid diffusion devices are desirable.